


please never go away

by SyntheticRevenge



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Cabin Timez, my ongoing struggle with titles, pre-160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticRevenge/pseuds/SyntheticRevenge
Summary: "It occurs to me that everyone keeps trying to use us not really particularly knowing that much about each other as some kind of a--weapon? Against us?” Martin says. “You know?”“I’m familiar, yes.”“So maybe, should we do something about that? Since we have the time?”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 259





	please never go away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is truly some short dumb fluff, I'm still working out my characterization on them before I dive headlong into writing angst, but I thought this was cute so I hope y'all enjoy.   
> (title from Natalie by Milk & Bone which is a Very jonmartin song imo)

The first day in the cabin is nearly as quiet as the Lonely had been. Martin keeps looking at Jon and just smiling brightly, and every time Jon notices he smiles back, and they sit like that for at least an hour, hands close to touching, shoulders a centimeter apart.

“Um,” Martin says, finally, and the sound startles Jon out of a trance he didn’t really realize he was in. “So, as riveting as this is--”

Jon snorts. “Sorry.”

“No, that’s okay, just...it occurs to me that everyone keeps trying to use us not really particularly knowing that much about each other as some kind of a--weapon? Against us?” Martin says. “You know?”

“I’m familiar, yes.”

“So maybe, should we do something about that? Since we have the time?” Martin pokes his glasses back up his nose and blushes a little. It’s a fiercely endearing gesture, and Jon is  _ so _ glad they’re both here, now, so he can watch Martin just exist. Small mercies.

“Uh...yes, sure, good idea,” Jon says, shrugging. “But--”

“You can just  _ know _ everything, yeah, I know,” Martin says. “Let’s...we can make it a game, or something. Do you want tea? I can--”

“That’s alright,” Jon says, squeezing Martin’s thigh, making him blush deeper. “Thank you.”

“So, um…” Martin exhales upwards, blowing a small piece of his hair up. “I know you’re an orphan, I know about uh, your Leitner experience--sorry about that, by the way, that’s...really young for...yeah. I know you dated Georgie in uni. I guess I don’t really know much else.”

“Does seem sort of unfair, considering I know how your first-ever date ended,” Jon says, trying to keep himself from smiling as Martin’s eyes go wide and horrified.

“No,” he whines, pressing his hands to his face, pushing his glasses up. “No, no one should  _ ever _ know that.  _ I  _ don’t like knowing it.”

“He didn’t tell anyone about it, if it makes you feel better,” Jon says, patting Martin’s shoulder. “He was actually very kind and understanding about the whole thing.”

“I regret bringing up getting to know each other. It was a mistake. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to attempt to throw myself back into the Lonely, I would like to never see another human again,” Martin says, curling onto his side on the couch and pulling a throw pillow over his head.

“ _ Everyone _ has a story like that, Martin,” Jon says, laughing. 

Martin removes the pillow. “Oh, so you cried about your mum for half an hour before vomiting on the perfectly nice man who made the mistake of asking you out? That’s a thing that you, Jonathan Sims, have done?”

“Uh…” Jon says, running a hand back through his hair and sighing. “One time in uni, on a  _ very _ bad combination of sleep deprivation and controlled substances, I decided that some urban legend I’d heard about people living in the Underground was one hundred percent factually true, and...well, long story short, Georgie had to physically restrain me from jumping down onto the tracks.”

Martin stares at Jon with wide, concerned eyes. “That’s not embarrassing, Jon, that’s--”

“Oh, it was fine. I’m fine.” Jon waves his hand. “My point is just...people forgive and forget all sorts of things. No point dwelling on it.”

“Says the man with the most debilitating survivor’s guilt on the planet,” Martin mutters.

“There’s a bit of a difference between having an embarrassing date story and getting people killed, Martin,” Jon snaps, sharper than he meant it, and Martin goes quiet, hugging the pillow. “Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t--”

“No, my fault,” Martin says, half-smiling in what Jon knows he means to be reassurance. “Um, alright, what else, that’s…” He sighs. “I don’t know. I can’t think of anything to ask. Stupid idea.”

“Martin, your ideas are never--well,  _ rarely _ \--stupid,” Jon says, smiling back at Martin.

“ _ Hey _ .”

“You had to be repeatedly told not to touch explosives.”

“Well…!” Martin says, throwing his hands up. “In my defense...I don’t have one, I just like touching things, alright?”

Jon laughs and holds his hand out for Martin. “I’m told my skin’s very dry, but I’m probably a nicer texture than C4.”

Martin sits up and takes his hand, smiling radiantly. “You are.”

“If you can’t think of anything to ask, I--uh--well, I’m not  _ amazing _ at...affection, or…” Jon says, shrugging defensively and squeezing Martin’s hand. “But I know...there’s a lot of things about you that I love.”

“Jon, you don’t have to--”

“I love that you couldn’t figure out how to use a can opener until you were twenty, and that you love talking to old ladies, and that you see the value in spiders despite the fact that they are  _ wretched _ creatures, and--” Jon starts, and Martin laughs, blushing so deep it almost looks painful, and nuzzles his head onto Jon’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, you  _ weird _ little man,” Martin says.

“I wasn’t finished,” Jon says.

“It’s okay,” Martin says. “I’d rather you stop there than look too deep and find something that makes you change your mind.”

“I don’t think anything could do that.”

“Well. I’d still like you to stop all the same, please.”

“Alright,” Jon says, putting his arm as far around Martin as he can and squeezing. 

“I guess I shouldn’t worry,” Martin says. “We know each other well enough, and...we have time.”

“That we do,” Jon says, kissing the top of Martin’s head. “Finally.”

“Yeah. Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
